


How They Saved Christmas

by Shinigami24



Series: Detective Stiles [38]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Festivals, Fluff, Hanukkah, Holidays, Kwanzaa, M/M, Sabotage, Smut, Theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-19 19:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13130046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: The holidays roll around with another roadblock. Someone is sabotaging festivities and stealing from the people of the neighborhood. The detectives rush to catch the thief and give people a happy holiday.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the next fic. I know, another Christmas fic. But I adore Christmas stories, especially Christmas mysteries. Sadly, those seem to be tough to find...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles discuss the holiday festival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue. Sorry if this took longer than expected, but typing the epi for the previous chapter took longer than expected when I used my dad's laptop. The keyboard feels weird to me. This one, I'm using the guest room computer for. Depending on how things pans out, ch 10 for TWN should be posted tmw.  
> As for the details mentioned here, yes, they are very much necessary.  
> Finally, Merry Christmas everyone!

**_lounge of the_ _Springbrooks Community Center, Brooklyn Heights;_ **

Derek and Stiles were seated in the lounge of Springbrooks Center discussing the Holiday Festival.

"The supplies just arrived." Stiles was saying.

"Good, we are hanging decorations with some people that work here." Derek nodded.

"'Tis the session! The holidays have begun." Stiles smiled. Derek snuggled his love closer.

* * *

  ** _den of Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;  
_**

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up on the couch. They worked on the photos from Aurora's party as they laid there.

"Those are going in the album." Steve was saying.

"Those are going in the Christmas cards." Bucky nodded. They kissed and smiled.

* * *

**_Springbrooks Community Center;  
_ **

The staff scurried around getting everything ready. Furniture were moved. The pinball machine and other arcade machines were moved to the storage room. While extra tables and chairs were brought out of said room. Boxes filled with Christmas and Hanukkah decorations were brought out. The staff set down bags of new Hanukkah, Christmas, and Kwanzaa decorations and they went to work.

The Christmas tree was placed in the lobby and decorated. A string of colorful lights and cranberry garlands were draped around the tree. Then the tree was covered with ball and snowflake ornaments. Next candy canes were hung there. Finally, there was a star topper.

The detectives came out and joined the staff. Some helped decorate the lobby and other rooms. A menorah with blue and white candles went on the front desk, while a Nativity scene had its own place of honor on one of the tables.

Christmas, Kwanzaa, and Hanukkah flags were hung up outside. Poinsettias were placed in each room and lined up on the stage in the theater. Snowflake decals covered the windows and sliding doors in the lobby. Snowflake swirl decorations hung from the ceiling in the lobby.

The group split the rooms between themselves. Rooms A-D had Christmas decorations inside in red, green, gold, and silver. There were tinsel garlands. Angel, Nutcracker, snowmen, and Santa Claus figurines were placed all through the rooms. Crepe streamers, fluffy decorations, and swirl hanging decorations hung from the ceiling. Color and helium Balloons were placed here and there. Fringe curtains hung in the doorways. Decals of Santa Claus and his reindeer, letters spelling out 'Merry Christmas' Christmas trees, and candy canes covered the walls and windows.

Rooms E-H had Hanukkah decor in blue and white. Swirl hanging decorations, hanging lights, string garlands with stars of David and Dreidels hung from the ceiling. Menorahs, stars of David, and gelt decals covered the windows and walls. Blue tinsel garland and balloons were placed here and there. A menorah was placed in each room.

Rooms I-L have Kwanzaa decor in black, red, and green. Posters emphasizing the seven principles covered the walls. Tribal masks, hand carved figurines and other African folk art could be found scattered throughout all four rooms. Colorful ribbons could be found here and there. Streamers hung from the ceiling. Balloons were placed in all corners in the four rooms.

The remaining rooms including the multipurpose room, lounge, and cafeteria had a mixture of all three. The lounge had Christmas and Hanukkah table confetti. There were both foil and paper confetti. Snowflake swirl decorations hung from the ceiling in the remaining rooms.

The Christmas centerpieces consisted of Christmas spray centerpieces in green and red. The Christmas confetti came in red, green, gold, and silver. There were Christmas trees, holly and berries, letters spelling out 'Merry Christmas', poinsettias, and candy canes.

Hanukkah confetti were blue and gold. There were stars, gelts, and menorahs. The Hanukkah centerpieces were honeycomb Dreidels. Hanukkah spray centerpieces came in metallic blue and silver, and light blue.

The Kwanzaa centerpiece was made up of a straw mat with a wooden bowl, Unity cup, and a candle holder on top. Fruit and vegetables were placed in said bowl. While green, red, and black candles filled the holder.

When the group were done, they walked around and looked at the finished result. They were proud of their work.

"We did good." Stiles smiled.


	2. Winter Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finals come and go for students.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2 will be posted next.  
> As for some of the details mentioned here, I admit to being curious about how Hanukkah and Kwanzaa are celebrated. So I will be covering those in future chapters.

**_detective agency, Springbrooks Community Center, Brooklyn Heights, Brooklyn;_ **

Derek, Stiles, and the other detectives discussed their vacation plans. The holiday season had kicked off after Thanksgiving and finals were around the corner for some. Everyone was ready to come home and either relax or take a trip without worry.

"Akemi, Kaito, the twins, and I are leaving for Japan and England," Shuichi started.

"We are packing and will leave the day after finals." he finished. Jimmy nodded,

"We're supposed to start in England and then go to Japan, but I'm not sure."

"My parents paid for three tickets for Danielle, Brett, and I to go back to Beacon Hills. I think we leave a bit earlier than you guys." Liam smiled, excited to be home with his mom and stepdad.

"My family is Christian, so we are going to church on Christmas Eve and then back home for Christmas dinner," Brett added.

"My parents want Liam to come with us, because they absolutely adore him." he finished. The smaller blond blushed and hid his face among the coos.

"What about you guys?" Liam finally asked.

"I already have my Hanukkah supplies ready." Skye replied. Corey perked up.

"I'm Jewish too! My mom has been preparing all year for this," he happily exclaimed.

"Dad wants to celebrate Kwanzaa," Mason replied.

"We are supposed to pick a dish to make for the family dinner on the last day."

"We can celebrate both." Liam smiled.

"Your family is always welcomed at my house." he promised.

"We'll have to get tickets though." Mason pointed out.

"We can always ask Tony if you can use his plane." Stiles replied.

"How do you celebrate Hanukkah?" Hanabi asked. She knew that the celebration lasted several days but not know about the procedure and background. Corey and Skye took turns explaining the significance of Hanukkah. The group leaned in to learn more.

* * *

Stiles, Isaac, Heather, and their friends finished finals. After a week of spending all of their free time between the library, the den at Hale penthouse, and dining halls, it all finally ended. The tests drained the students of their last working brain cells. After the final independent exam sitting, they stopped by the university grill for lunch.

"I am exhausted," Stiles groaned. He was nodding off into his loaded nachos.

"It was worth working for four hours," Masumi smiled.

"No more tests until mid-terms!" she finished.

"I know! Thank God!" Heather exclaimed. She chewed on her sub with a satisfied smile of relief.

Meanwhile at Brooklyn Elementary, the Rogers-Barnes siblings met up in the cafeteria. The students were gathered for play practice. The teachers explained,

"We are putting on a play of the Nativity scene, but we would also like to educate you all on other holidays around this time."

"First, we will learn about Hanukkah." another teacher added. She opened a picture book and started to read. The kids paid careful attention to every detail and learned a lot.

* * *

Bucky and Steve went to Panera Bread for lunch. They had worked their last on schedule day before New Year's Day and wanted to spend more time before they would have to pick the kids up from school.

"Okay, so I am on call if the teens and veterans need a session. Are we set to shop for decorations and presents?" Steve asked.

"Of course. All that is left are the meetings. If something comes up, I can work it out," Bucky answered.

"I am happy that you'd stay on schedule for your patients." he said.

"The holidays are rough on people that do not have great support systems, so I want to be there to make the difference." Steve nodded. So they ordered soup in bread bowls and herbal teas. They relaxed and sipped their tea and talked more about holiday plans. Bucky and Steve kissed after paying and walked through downtown and window shopped together.

* * *

**_Stark Industries headquarters, Manhattan;_ **

Stark Industries employees sat around a long rounded table for their meeting. They went over last changes to the year end report. Bucky discussed numbers with the finance department, while keeping track of designs Tony would fire off to him at random times of day.

The meeting went well. There were no roadblocks in finance and Pepper accepted the designs for the engineers to finally see. The meeting was adjourned after thirty minutes.

* * *

**_Hale penthouse;_ **

Derek and Stiles had some alone time. They cuddled up on Derek's bed. The two level penthouse apartment was empty except for them.

"I'm so excited for break." Stiles mentioned with a grateful smile.

"So, that means that you are sure that you are passing your finals?" Derek smiled.

"Oh definitely. I literally slept in the library." Stiles replied. Derek winced at the idea of him sleeping on a scratchy carpet, but his work was noble and worth it.

"Great job!" Derek smiled. Stiles accepted congratulations in the form of a sweet kiss.


	3. Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Briggs and Steve reveal their holiday plans with the teens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Depending on how things pans out, ch 3 should be posted tmw.

Elizabeth and Steve held a therapy session for the teens about dealing with the holidays.

"It's best to find a space where no one will bother you if you get overwhelmed." Elizabeth was saying.

"Another is that an argument is not always necessary." Steve added. With that part over with, Elizabeth made an announcement.

"Everyone, we are happy to say that we are going to participate in the Angel Tree event this year." Elizabeth announcement. The teens were interested in the project and wanted to really help.'

"Totally! How can we help?" Hikaru wanted to know.

"We each get assigned a child and buy a gift or two for them." Steve explained. The teens got excited and were ready.

* * *

**_A Taste of Home bakery;  
_ **

Hinata, Mika, Clint, and their co-workers were making holiday treats. They made holiday sweets from different religions and abided by the religious dietary restrictions. Then they went to make chocolate fondue and cut up various fruits and arranged them to match up with their fondue. They left notes mentioning that apples, strawberries, and bananas would fit with any fondue.

For milk chocolate fondue; there were coconuts, kiwis, kiwis, and lychees.

Dark chocolate fondue' fruits were; raspberries, apricots, cherries, honeydews, figs, pineapples, pears, cranberries, dates, and dragonfruits. 

White chocolate fondue fruits consisted of blueberries, oranges, peaches, pomegranates, peaches, papayas, blackberries, mangoes, and grapes.

They made marshmallow dreidels using pretzels as knobs,  tootsie roll menorahs, homemade gelt coins and apple-cinnamon gritter rings, for Hanukkah. There were kosher cookies for everyone. Kwanzaa treats consisted of sweet potato pecan bars and coconut cupcakes.

Christmas pastries were; Julekake Norweigan Christmas bread, peppermint bark, gingerbread men, rice krispie wreaths, and sugar cookie Christmas trees.

This month's drinks consisted of peppermint mocha, peppermint hot chocolate, apple cider, and egg nog. The December cupcake flavors were; gingerbread, peppermint, chocolate, vanilla, cranberry, white chocolate, red velvet, Eggnog, sugar cookie, and caramel apple.

The frosting flavors varied from red or green buttercream with matching sugar sprinkles to go with vanilla and chocolate cupcakes. Cream cheese frosting was for red velvet cupcakes. Cinnamon cream cheese were intended for Eggnog, gingerbread, and caramel apple cupcakes respectively. Vanilla frosting to go with sugar cookie and peppermint cupcakes. While white chocolate frosting were made to go with cranberry cupcakes and white chocolate cupcakes.

The staff worked hard on the kosher and regular treats. When they were finished, they beamed before going to put up decorations.

* * *

That afternoon, the couples went ice skating for their group date. They skated around the rink with huge smiles. Young love continued to bloom under the lights of the rink.

* * *

**_den of Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

The Rogers-Barnes family decorated their Christmas tree. Ball, homemade, Icicles, and personalized ornaments went up. Colored lights were wrapped around the tree. They added cranberry and tinsel garlands next. The angel topper went last. They finished the tree and was proud of their work.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They went around putting up the remaining Christmas decorations. They put up Christmas stockings, snow globes, and figurines. Then they went to their room, and cuddled under the warm duvet of their bed.

"I've always loved the holidays," Steve beamed.

"Yeah, you were wild with the decorations when we were kids." Bucky recalled.

"Wait until I start making the cookies. You'll be eating them until next holiday season." Steve vowed.

"Nice." Bucky replied. They kissed and moved closer.


	4. Bake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives try to make treats for Hanukkah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. TWN will be updated next.   
> The cookie details; several come from my mom's recipe book, the rest come from Allrecipes, and some others.

**_Heven, Brooklyn;_ **

Steve and Noshiko were out for tea when Steve's phone went off. Steve answered it,

"Hey, Stiles. Wait, what?!" he sat up in surprise.

"What's wrong? Is Stiles alright?!" Noshiko asked worriedly. A few minutes later, Steve nodded,

"Okay, thank you. See you soon." he ended the call and turned to Noshiko.

"One of our neighbors was just robbed. Her presents were taken." he reported.

"Oh my God!" Noshiko was horrified.

"We should head back." she promptly declared. Steve nodded his agreement, so they flagged down their waiter.

**_detective agency, Springbrooks Community Center;_ **

A few minutes earlier, while the detectives were working. Candice and Jasmine arrived. Candice was visibly distraught, while Jasmine tried in vain to calm down her fuming sister. Derek stood up to greet their first client;

"What happened?" he asked.

"Please take a seat." Stiles added. Candice sat down fuming as Helen brought her some coffee. After taking a sip and a deep breath in the process, she got right to business just as Jasmine sat down besides her.

"My presents were stolen! I even bought some for charity and they took that too!" she shouted. The detectives were absolutely outraged.

"How terrible!" Erica exclaimed.

"Can you please help catch them and get the presents back?" Jasmine requested.

"Of course. We'll find them." Derek promised.

"Thank you so much!" Candice brightened. Then the women stood up and left. The detectives immediately jumped to work.

* * *

**_kitchen of Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Stiles, Heather, Danielle, and Isaac met to make holiday sweets. Stiles spoke on the phone with Corey's mother.

"Thank you for offering us your traditional recipes. I hope that we can make them as well as you do." he said.

"You are welcome. Have fun, kids!" Mrs. Bryant replied. Stiles ended the call and they got started. They made Christmas, Hanukkah, and Kwanzaa treats.

For Christmas, they made mint chip meringues, red velvet and lemon bars respectively, peanut butter blossoms, and oreo truffles. There were sugar cookies cut in Christmas tree, Christmas stocking, candy cane, santa hat, and holly leaf shapes.

After setting the sugar cookies aside, they resumed working on the Christmas treats. Peppermint bark, nut crescents, snowball pecans, black eyed susan thumbprints, spritz, snickerdoodles and brownies with mint frosting on top were created. Finally, they made chocolate gooey butter, chocolate chip, peanut butter, oatmeal, and potato chip cookies.

For Hanukkah; they used Mrs. Bryant's recipe books and made czechoslovakian, chanukah, Munn, scandinavian snowflakes, and rolled sugar snowman cookies. Cream cheese sugar cookies in the shapes of present box, stars, driedels, candles, and menorahs were created. Then they took a break to go through the last few pages and google kwanzaa recipes. They found some that looked delicious.

After the break ended; they made gooey cherry bars, rugalach, mandelbread, and golden yam brownies. Finally, they made coconut and fudgy bon bons.

For Kwanzaa; there was benne, madeleine, and chocolate cookies in the shape of cats. There were rice krispies, peanut brittle, and iced cookies with red, green, and black frosting on top. Sugar cookies in the shapes of pineapples, ear of corn, Africa, candles, and cup were created. Finally, there was pieces of pineapple, orange and apple slices that was dipped in chocolate.

The cookies and treats came out perfectly. The quartet was proud of their hard work.

"Let's sterilize the tin box and then pack these up." Danielle said.

* * *

**_detective agency;_ **

Corey, Mason, and Skye were explaining to their friends the traditions of Kwanzaa and Hanukkah.

"We call Hanukkah; Chanukah or Festival of Lights. It lasts eight nights and days. We usually light the menorah every night. We play dreidels, eat gelt, cook delicious foods, and exchange gifts." Skye was saying.

"You can give everyone a small gift each night or one big gift. It's really up to everyone." Skye added. Mason got out a poster he made to explain;

"Kwanzaa is seven days. These are seven symbols during the seven days." he narrated.

"Basically, the holidays is meant to be celebrated with family and friends." Corey nodded. They listened carefully and asked questions.

* * *

**_Malia's bedroom, Hale penthouse;_ **

Malia talked with Cora and Allison over Skype. They were beyond excited for break.

"I am stoked for break." Cora was saying.

"I just want to sleep." Allison groaned.

"I feel you. No more early morning for a few more weeks." Cora sympathized.

"Sounds divine." Allison smiled.

"As a matter of fact, as soon as I get home, I'm going to sleep." Malia declared. The others thought it was a great idea.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their bedroom. They were nude and rolling in the sheets. Steve giggled as Bucky bit his thigh. Then he grabbed the lube and slicked up his fingers. He carefully prepped Steve.

When Steve was deemed ready, Bucky slicked himself up. He thrust slowly into Steve. Steve gripped the sheets as Bucky sped up his pace. He bit the pillow and sighed as Bucky laid his body over his back for a wet kiss.

Eventually, their orgasms hit them, taking them by complete surprise. Steve screamed as he came across their stomachs, Bucky cursed as he followed promptly and spilled deep inside of Steve. As they came down from their highs, Bucky and Steve kissed and couldn't stop.


	5. Empty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives find a clue in their investigation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Ch 5-6 will be posted next.

Derek, Stiles, Erica, Isaac, Hanabi, and Ryan started their investigation. They visited the parking lot. They looked around for pieces of thrown away boxes or torn bags.

"There are boxes from Amazon with her name on it." Hanabi mentioned.

"That's just sad and low." Erica declared.

"Bring the boxes to the agency." Derek said. They each took a box and left the scene.

* * *

**_Springbrooks Community Center;  
_ **

Steve, Noshiko, Candice, and several Springbrooks residents got together to prepare the center for the festival. They did inventory to see if they needed to buy more things.

"We need more stuff." Candice announced. As if on cue, a team of four people left for the Party City store.

"Can you please touch up these rooms a bit more?" Noshiko requested. Several teams scattered around the center and went to work.

A group transformed room A into a Winter Wonderland. The red and green crepe streamers, hanging decorations, balloons, and wall decals were left alone, while the rest including the angel and Santa figurines were removed.

A glitter snowflake curtain replaced the fringe. Colorful snowflake lights were draped around the window panes and around the book shelves. Glitter cling decals covered the windows. A snow blanket covered the floor while twinkling snow fluff were placed on top.

After the decorations were done, the group got to work setting up Santa's Workshop. Tables were pushed together to form two long rows of tables. A plush sofa chair was placed in the center of the room against a cozy backdrop. A Christmas tree was placed next to the sofa. They cleared a space for the photographer and their equipment.

Another team spent hours on the Candyland set in room M. The set had life-sized interlocking colorful foam tile mats, a huge die, and plywood characters and scenery. Cutouts of Princess Lolly, Jolly, Grandma Nutty, Mr. Mint, King Kandy, Queen Frostine, Lord Licorice, and Gloppy stood in front of their respective homes. Backdrop sets of Lollipop Woods, Gumdrop Mountains, Peanut Brittle Home, Peppermint Forest, Candy Castle, Ice Cream Sea, Licorice Castle, and Molasses Swamp offset the character cutouts. 

Some of the mats had pictures of a gingerbread man, a licorice piece, gumdrops, a peanut, a lollipop, a ice-cream cone, and a candy cane respectively.

Steve left the signs alone while he went on a lunch break. A person dressed in a Grinch costume came in and messed with the signs. Sadly for him, another worker stepped out and saw the man.

"Hey! Stop right there!" he exclaimed. The Grinch turned and ran out leaving his work half done.

* * *

**_Radio City Music Hall, Rocketfeller Center, Midtown Manhattan;_ **

Derek, Stiles, Boyd, Erica, Kaito, and Jimmy went to see Radio City; Christmas Spectacular; the annual holiday musical show.

Radio City Music Hall had been transformed into a Winter Wonderland. The Rockettes were dressed in red, green, and white themed outfits. A orchestra played the opening theme music.

There were song and dance acts; The Living Nativity, Nutcracker, Twelve Days of Christmas, New York at Christmas, Rag Dolls, Snow, and much more.

A group wore red waistcoats over white trousers for the Parade of Wooden Soldiers act. Someone even dressed up as Santa for Sleigh Ride. 

They enjoyed the music, clapping along with the song and dance. The musical was perfect and received a standing ovation.

* * *

**_dining room, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;  
_ **

The Hale and Townsend families plus Isaac, Danielle, and Chris had a family dinner. Dinner consisted of chicken enchiladas with a mexican salad,cornbread, and rice. There were bell peppers with spicy peppers on the side placed in the salad. There was either milk or water to drink.

They talked and ate up. Despite the spicy taste, the dinner was delicious and they had fun.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled under the duvet in their bedroom. Bucky cuddled behind his husband. As they relaxed, Bucky kissed his husband and smiled.


	6. Targeted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives try to piece the two crimes together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Ch 6 will be posted next.

The detectives resumed their investigation. They looked at the vandalized signs.

"Look at what he was writing." Isaac commented.

"He was sabotaging the menu." Derek declared as he read the words carefully.

"What does this guy have against us?" Ryan wanted to know.

"I don't know, but he is getting really close to our family." came the reply. They didn't want to call it a stalker, but it felt like it.

* * *

While the detectives were occupied, Heather, Danielle, and Boyd went around  delivering cookies to Springbrooks residents, their families, and friends. Cassie was so excited to see her friends and the cookies.

"Daddy, look who's here!" she cheered.

"Wait until after lunch, kiddo." Scott cautioned, as he came to the door. Cassie nodded and took the cookies to the kitchen.

* * *

A hour or so later, Derek and Stiles went out for a lunch date. They visited a diner. The couple ordered their lunch and talked. Derek made Stiles laugh hard and he thought he was gorgeous. Derek leaned in and pecked Stiles on the lips. The human blushed and fiddled with his fingers. Derek grinned even more.

* * *

**_kitchen, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

The Rogers-Barnes family gathered in the kitchen to make cookies. The dough was fetched from the refrigerator and set out on the counter. After rolling out the dough, they used cookie cutters to make angels, bells, Christmas stockings, ornaments, and wreaths. Then said cookies were placed on the pan and put in the oven, ready for baking.

After the cookies finished baking, they took the cookies out of the oven to cool before they decorated them. Red, green, blue, yellow, and white sugar frosting were used to decorate the cookies.

"Now, after lunch, we'll eat them." Steve declared.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up under a duvet and smiled at each other, before starting a conservation.

"The thief came and ruined my boards. He messed with the menu I had set up." Steve was saying. He looked disgruntled. Bucky tried to console his husband.

"You can rip him a new one once he is caught." he suggested.

"No. Our neighbor Candice gets first dibs." Steve replied.

"Sounds fair." Bucky had to agree. He pulled Steve closer and kissed his cheek.


	7. Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives meet at the airport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6 as promised. I'm switching back to TWN, and will focus on finishing that one before I switch back to this fic, alright?

**_detective agency, Springbrooks Community Center, Brooklyn Heights;_ **

The detectives met up in the office to compare notes. Determination radiated from their cores, they had to solve this case before the holidays were ruined.

"The costume is the same. It's the same guy." Erica was saying as they went over witness statements.

"He stole from Candice and Steve, who lives in our building and are neighbors." Stiles mused.

"They're pissed big time." Isaac warned.

"Yeah, they really want a Grinch rug for their places." Ryan informed the others.

"What if it is an angry neighbor?" Hanabi wanted to know.

"It's too early to tell." Isaac groaned. They fell silent with no more suggestions.

"Let's investigate some more for now." Derek finally suggested.

* * *

**_Winter Wonderland Festival, Staten Island;  
_ **

The couples went to a festival on their group date in Staten Island. The festival consisted of a winter alpine village with rides, and all kinds of holiday themed attractions for all ages.

They had fun visiting the holiday vendors and exploring the village. There were an ice skating rink, a holiday market, an Elf mini golf course, and an Igloo Bar featuring holiday cocktails and live entertainment. There was even a light show that featured at nighttime.

They visited the life sized Gingerbread House and took a tour. They found a bakery, candy shop, and a gingerbread decorating station. They ran in the Rogers-Barnes family there.

Next, they visited the market and browsed through the goods there. Then they moved on to the next attraction. They had a great time exploring the cool event. They stopped by the Igloo Bar when it started to get dark.

* * *

While the couples was exploring, the Rogers-Barnes family arrived at the festival for bonding time. After paying for their tickets, they entered and did their own exploring.

In Santa Workshop, they had their pictures taken and visited the souvenir store. Then they rode the snow tube slide and mechanical reindeer. They navigated the ice maze. They visited the Blizzard Box and experienced a blizzard. They had fun playing in the candy cane activity center and the snow ball pit. Finally, they visited the Gingerbread house and decorated gingerbread houses, before buying candy and treats for later. Then they went to eat lunch.

After lunch, they played a round of mini golfing and went bowling. They had their face painted at the face painting booth. Then they tried the games; Snowman Knockdown, Candy Cane Jug, Bank a ball, wacky wire, ring and goblet toss respectively, can collusion, and John's Ice Fishing Shack. The kids loved the outing, and they made beautiful memories.

* * *

**_John F Kennedy International Airport, Queens, New York City, New York;_ **

The friends were at the airport saying goodbye. Danielle, Brett, and Liam were returning to Beacon Hills, while Shuichi and his group was heading overseas.

They hugged and were sad to see their friends go. All too soon, the trio's flight number was called and they joined the line. Next, Shuichi's group took their leave, heading to the International terminals.

Soon, Cora, Malia, Kira, and Allison arrived. The group met in the middle and hugged. They cried tears of joy and smiled.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve dropped the kids off at the Hale penthouse for a sleepover. They needed some time to themselves. They went to Melting Pot restaurant for dinner. They had a four course dinner of cheese fondue, steaks, salad, and chocolate fondue for dessert.

They returned home, happy and full. However, their evening wasn't over. Not by a long shot. Entering the master bedroom, they shut the door and locked it.

They kissed again and stripped. When they were nude, Bucky picked Steve up and dropped him on the bed. Steve bounced slightly before giggling and pulling his husband onto the bed.

Bucky kissed Steve hard before grabbing the lube. He opened it and slicked up his fingers. He prepped Steve thoroughly, causing the latter to moan.

When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and parted Steve's thighs. Bucky thrust in and started a slow, easy pace.

Bucky took his time with Steve, doing his best to draw it out. The pleasure drove Steve out of his mind. About twenty minutes later, they were close to coming, so Bucky took pity on Steve and sped up his pace. Bucky also stroked Steve to orgasm, before he came.

As they recovered from their earth shaking orgasms, they laid there on their bed prone. A moment later, Bucky kissed Steve again and smiled.


	8. Gifting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teens brings their Angel Tree Gifts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Ch 8 will be posted next.

**_A Taste of Home, Brooklyn;_ **

The bakery held their annual holiday sale. The bakery was decked out in red, white, blue, and green decor. Mistletoe hung in corners. Near the main entrance were a Santa Claus cardboard cutout, poinsettia pots, and a kinara. A sign announcing the monthly menu was placed nearby. Colorful and helium balloons were placed in the lobby.

Near the register was a table with gift basket offering treats and free samples and a menorah. The tables held red, blue, and green spray centerpieces with matching foil confetti. The confetti came in shapes of holly leaves, stars, and Christmas trees.

The treats were a hit. Hot cocoa and cider sold fairly quickly. More candy cane bark and kosher recipes had to made.  The Jewish people were happy to have traditional sweets. The bakery decided to be more inclusive during the holidays.

* * *

Steve and his therapy group visited an orphanage. They brought in bags of gifts. They looked over the main room for kids. The orphanage matron called a meeting. The kids came in the room and sat down.

"Kids, meet Mr. Rogers-Barnes and those lovely teens. They are giving you gifts." she smiled. The kids lit up and the adults felt so warm. The gifts were passed out to each child. Their smiles made the teens feel warm and happy.

* * *

While Steve and his therapy group were playing Santa, Boyd, Erica, Derek, Stiles, Corey, Mason, Malia, and Kira went out on a group date. They went to an art gallery. The date was sweet and they found new favorite artists.

"Can we come back?" Kira asked.

* * *

**_den, Rogers-Barnes place;_ **

That evening, Allison and Cora babysat the Rogers-Barnes kids. The kids were plopped in front of the TV and the Polar Express put on. The kids loved the movie. The train journey to the North pole and Santa's workshop fascinated them.

"This is fun!" Pietro cheered. It was the perfect holiday movie. When the movie ended, they were called to eat dinner. Dinner consisted of pizza, house salad, and cheese sticks. They ate dinner and relaxed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bucky and Steve went out on a date. They went to Olive Garden for dinner. They ordered Unlimited refills of Minestrone soup, salad, and breadsticks. Drinks was regular coke. Then they ordered Black Tie Mousse cake for dessert.

They talked and flirted over their meal. As the night ended, Bucky and Steve kissed like young lovers.


	9. Hanukkah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teens celebrate with Skye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Ch 9-10 will be posted next.

A week later, Hanukkah had arrived. Hanukkah was also known as Chanukah; Festival of Lights. It lasted eight nights and days. Hanukkah is a sacred celebration. Jewish people prepare every year to make sure that it is perfect. The holiday was sacred and Skye and Mason took care to prepare.

* * *

One day, Bucky and Steve went out to a 50s diner for a lunch date. They enjoyed their burgers, fries, milkshakes, and pie. Bucky and Steve smiled as they talked over their meal. They relaxed and had fun.

* * *

**_Skye's place;_ **

Derek, Stiles, Trip, and the other detectives visited Skye. They were happy to be celebrating with her. They watched as Skye lit the first candle on the menorah. Then latkes and sufganiyot were served. Skye demonstrated how to play dreidels with gelt. They had fun. Then Skye's family arrived...

* * *

 After the Johnsons and Hintons took off their coats, gloves or mittens and hats, Skye performed the introductions.

"Everyone, meet my mom Jiaying and dad Cal Johnson. Those are my older adopted sister Polly and her husband Charles Hinton. That's Robin, my niece." Skye smiled.

"Nice to meet you." the detectives said, as they shook hands with the adults. They smiled at the little girl.

"How old are you? I'm going to be four!" Robin chirped, holding up four fingers.

"Her birthday is next month." Charles explained.

"Most of us are 18-19." Stiles smiled. Then they sat down to talk and get to know each other.

* * *

That evening, Scott and Allison talked over Skype. They were happy to see each other, they had missed the other dearly. After exchanging greetings, they sat down to catch each other up.

"You have a case?" Scott asked.

"Yes, this one is a thief that is trying to ruin winter holidays in general. But mostly Christmas." Allison replied.

"I almost pity the thief when Derek and Stiles get their mitts on them." Scott commented.

"Our neighbors have first dibs. Candice and Steve are really pissed." Allison replied. They talked for a hour before they had to log off. They blew each other kisses.


	10. Spray Can

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives set their trap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. Ch 10 will be posted next.

As the investigation progressed, the Grinch frequented the center and caused trouble. After the second incident, Noshiko had most of the center rooms sealed off. The Grinch was furious so they lashed out, several more residents had their watches and jewelry stolen. The offices were ransacked.

The detectives had three suspects. The first person; Macaulay Atkinson lived in their building. The second suspect; Addison Evans lived down the block. The last person; William Cross harbored a grudge against a resident; Scott Lang. They had to prepare to catch them.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve were home alone. They went in the master bedroom and locked the door. They stripped and fell onto the bed with Bucky on top. Bucky reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the lube. He slicked up his fingers before prepping Steve.

He drew it out, making Steve moan in pleasure. When Steve was deemed ready, Bucky slicked himself up and parted the other man's thighs. Bucky gently pushed inside. When he was all the way in, he pulled back out slowly.

Bucky started a slow pace and took his time with Steve. He did his uttermost best to drag it out. Steve wriggled underneath his husband, trying to get the older man to speed up.

"Patience." Bucky chided. About fifteen minutes later, Bucky finally took pity on his husband and sped up his pace. Steve screamed as he clenched down on Bucky, and came across their stomachs. Bucky held out for a second more before spilling deep inside of Steve.

They both collapsed on the bed in sheer exhaustion. Bucky flipped them over until he was on his back. As they recovered in the aftermath, they kissed and relaxed.

* * *

**_detective agency, Springbrooks Community Center;  
_ **

The detectives had a meeting. They were frustrated, due to having difficulties figuring out which of their suspects were behind the mischief.

"What do we do? We cannot narrow down the list!" Isaac complained.

"We need evidence to eliminate names." Stiles sighed.

"We should set a trap." Boyd suggested. Nodding, they gathered around the table to figure out a plan.

* * *

  ** _Rogers-Barnes place;  
_**

Due to Bucky and Steve being unexpectedly called in by Noshiko, Allison and Cora babysat the kids. They had a Disney Christmas movie marathon; Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too, Recess Christmas; Miracle on a Third Street, Mickey's Christmas Carol, and Prep & Landing. They ate trail mixes, goldfish crackers, and water. They had a lot of fun. The movies were an all time favorite.

* * *

While Allison and Cora were babysitting, the rest of the detectives staked out the Community Center. They hid in the nearby offices and waited.

A hour later, footsteps were heard as someone in a Grinch suit appeared. They headed for the bathroom with a spray can in their hands. They entered the nearest bathroom and stopped in front of a wall. They shook the spray can before releasing the nozzle.

As they started to draw something on the wall, they were grabbed,

"Got you!" Isaac announced.


	11. Shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives learn the reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Depending on how things pans out, ch 11 should be posted tmw.

The Grinch abruptly stomped down on Isaac's foot and broke his grip. As Isaac howled and hopped, the Grinch dropped the spray can and fled the bathroom. They headed to the lobby but took a wrong turn. They ended up in the theater section of the building.

As they ran out on the stage, they spun around in the circle. How the hell had they gotten here?! All of sudden, the detectives surrounded them. Derek grabbed the Grinch while Stiles pulled off the mask.

"Well, well, look who we have here. Addison Evans, wasn't it?" he declared. She froze and sneered.

* * *

**_theater, Springbrooks Community Center;  
_ **

The detectives eyed Addison. A very long moment passed before Addison broke and confessed.

"My parents split last Christmas." she admitted.

"We've lost loved ones, but we never took it out on innocent people." Malia wasn't amused. Addison was furious.

"My mother is shattered! My father cheated and I even caught him and his floozy together!" she declared. They were shocked and felt bad. But the detectives knew what they had to do.

* * *

The detectives and Addison faced off. Addison broke the standoff by turning on her heels and running. She stopped and turned with a gun to stop them.

"I won't go to jail." Addison vowed. She pulled the trigger. The detectives promptly ran for cover as gunshots shattered the silence.

Some residents were walking in to set up when they were hit by bullets. Bucky was hit in the shoulder. Screams of horror went up as all the hell broke loose. Steve promptly ran to his husband.

* * *

Unknown to Addison, the gunshots had drawn attention. Noshiko promptly called 911. Within five minutes, police cars, SWAT vans, and ambulances arrived. Police and SWAT squads snuck in and crept down the hallway to the theater.

When they looked in, they saw Addison holding an automatic pistol and shooting wildly. Five civilians were on the ground bleeding. While others peeked out from their hiding places. The officers exchanged glances.

"We need to bring her in alive." Parrish reminded the others. So a few minutes later, a SWAT member tranquilized Addison. She fell and were caught. Then the paramedics were let in the room to see to the wounded...

* * *

Ten minutes later, the ambulances had just left with their new patients. Now the police were bringing Addison out. Daniel Sousa and Lance Hunter took their prisoner outside, with a cloth covering her head. They stepped out only to be surprised by flashing lights and questions.

"Daily Bulge. What can you tell us about the shooting that just took place?" a reporter asked.

"The New York Times. How many injured and dead are there?"

"Vanity Fair. Was it you firing in there? Did you commit those crimes?!" a reporter zeroed in on Addison.

"Wall Street Journal. Why did you feel the need to ruin other people's holidays?"

"Brooklyn Eagle. What is the Grinch's real name?"

"No comment. Please move." Daniel requested, holding up a hand. Then she was put in a cruiser and the scene was sealed off.


	12. Museums

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives have an outing of their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Ch 12-epi will be posted next.

Bucky woke up in the hospital. The nurses was checking his vitals, while Steve was crying to the side.

"Baby, I'm here. Don't worry, Stevie." Bucky said, as he tried to comfort his husband.

"Don't tell me not to panic when you are bleeding." Steve retorted.

"Of course." Bucky chuckled. Becca hugged her brother-in-law.

"He'll be fine. The paramedics say it is serious, but not life-threatening." she reassured. Steve was relieved and finally sat down.

* * *

The next day, Boyd, Erica, Derek, Stiles, Malia, Kira, Corey, and Mason went ice skating. They had fun doing jumps, spins, and other tricks. It was a relaxing time on ice.

* * *

**_Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

The Rogers-Barnes family spent some time bonding by doing art & crafts. They made homemade Christmas cards, snowflakes and window ornaments. They cut paper, put glitter on their crafts.

The kids giggled as they got their fingers stick with glue. Sequins and glitter made their fingers messy. Everyone laughed and enjoyed the family bonding. It was a calm pastime.

* * *

**_American Museum of Natural History, New York City, New York;_ **

The detectives, their friends, and some teens hung out, by going to the American Museum of Natural History. They roamed from exhibit to exhibit.

There were exhibits on butterflies, birds, human health, Mummies, Oceans, senses, and outer space. They explored the fossil Halls and saw the Titansaur. There were other collections such as Minerals, Coast Indians, South Americans, Asians, and African people, Mammals, reptiles and amphibians. Extra attractions consisted of a library, theater, museum shop, and a planetarium.

The group were all over the place. Sadly Konohamaru was refusing to step a single foot in the Mummies section. Moegi avoided the Human Health exhibit like the plague. Erica screamed bloody murder when they ended up in the Hall of the Birds.

"Have you seen the movie; The Birds?!" she protested.

On the other hand, there were halls and exhibits that other people refused to leave. Several boys were fascinated by the fossil halls, Cora didn't want to leave the Mummies section at all. Derek and Trip had to bodily remove Ryan and Blake from the planetarium.

"You can come back another time." they said to the teens. Both teens huffed but followed them to the next hall.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve were alone in their bedroom. They cuddled in their bed.

"The kids loved our cards." Bucky was saying.

"The tub is still ringed with glitter. Lottie and Wanda got a little too hands on." Steve mentioned.

"I'll clean it." Bucky reassured. Then he and Steve kissed.


	13. Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The festival finally begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. The epi will be posted next.

**_Springbrooks Community Center, Brooklyn Heights;_ **

A few days later, the day of the yearly Holiday Festival arrived. The committee walked around the center, looking at everything. Gingerbread stations had been set up. Tables were arranged for Art & Crafts and games. The face-painting booth was ready.

The theater had been cleaned thoroughly. No traces of the shootout could be found. In the multipurpose room, there were tables filled with platters of food.

There were latkes and kosher recipes to represent Hanukkah. For Christmas; there were Julekake bread, peppermint bark, gingerbread, and many more kinds of recipes. For Kwanzza; there was sweet potato pecan bars and other exotic delicacies.

There was even a fondue table; the white and dark chocolates had been ordered from A Taste of Home with said fruit. They were pleased.

"Alright, let's begin!" Noshiko declared.

* * *

Derek, Stiles, and the other couples went to the holiday festival for their group date. They visited the multipurpose room and tried the many varied homemade recipes. They had fun sampling the food.

Next, they visited the games room, played the games. In the theater; they watched Gymnastics and karate demos. There was even swing and line dancing. They went on a carriage ride afterwards. It was quite romantic.

* * *

While the couples were sampling the food, the Rogers-Barnes family arrived at the center. They walked in the lobby and studied the signs. After talking it over, they made their decisions and got started.

They decorated gingerbread houses, had their pictures taken with Santa, and made wreaths and paper chains. They finally had their faces painted before going to eat lunch in the multipurpose room.

After lunch, they visited the games room and had fun trying out the pinata before playing Life-sized Candyland. Then they tried their outing with a carriage ride. The kids cuddled more into their parents' sides.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ryan brought her friends to the festival. They decorated gingerbread houses and went ice skating. Then they ate lunch; sampling a bit of each dish offered.

Afterwards, they went on a Christmas themed treasure hunt, played games and got their faces painted. Finally, they partook in the Secret Santa gift exchange. They picked their names and didn't look just yet.

* * *

That evening, the kids were dropped off at the Hale penthouse. After eating leftover lunches from earlier, Bucky and Steve locked the door of the master bedroom and stripped.

When they were nude, Bucky picked Steve up and dropped him on the bed. Then he grabbed the lube and slicked up his fingers. Bucky prepped Steve thoroughly. When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took Steve.

The pace was slow and easy. After what seemed like an eternity, they were close to coming. So Bucky wrapped a hand around Steve and stroked him to orgasm.

Steve screamed as he spilled his seed all over their stomachs. Bucky cursed as he followed, spilling his seed deep inside of his husband. After they came down from their orgasms, Bucky kissed Steve and smiled.


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big day finally comes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. The prologue for the next fic will be posted next.

**_Christmas Eve;_ **

The Boyd, Reyes, and McKenna families attended Christmas services at the local church. They sang along to the Christmas worship songs. They listened to the message, then after the prayer, took part in the candlelit Silent Night, Holy Night. It was a time for coming together.

* * *

**_Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex, Christmas Day;_ **

Bucky and Steve held a family get together at their place. The kids hugged their grandparents, aunts, and uncles. Then they ran off to the den with their cousins. The adults exchanged greetings. Then they moved to the kitchen. Sarah kissed them as she helped Steve prep a few dishes.

"You guys did amazing this year," she complimented. The men returned the kisses on her cheeks. They did it all for family.

* * *

**_Geyes house, Beacon Hills, California, Dec 26;_ **

Liam's house hosted the Kwanzza and Christmas festivities. Tony allowed the Hewitt family to use his private plane to catch a flight to Beacon Hills.

A hour later, the Hewitt family arrived at Liam's house. They hugged and greeted each other. Melanie and Joshua Hewitt hugged Liam before running off with Liam's younger cousins. Liam dragged his best friend away to do some catching up.

The mood was happy and festive. Liam's step dad stood back and took pictures. They loved learning about something new.

* * *

The detectives and their families attended the holiday gala at the Stark mansion.  The ballroom was decked out in red and green decor. 

The refreshment tables consisted of fruit punch. There were ham, potato gratin, cranberry relish, jello salad with cool whip, sweet corn, biscuits, asparagus, and salad. Dessert were Julekake bread, gingerbread men cookies, peppermint ice cream, and chocolate mousse cake.

They drank virgin margaritas and mingled. Tony introduced them to colleagues and the night went off without a hitch.

* * *

**_Rogers-Barnes place;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They held each other closely.

"Today was just perfect." Steve was saying. Bucky grinned,

"The kids missed their grandparents. It was nice seeing my sisters too."

"Merry Christmas, Bucky." Steve smiled.

"Merry Christmas to you, too, Stevie," he replied, leaning in for a kiss. A sprig of mistletoe hung above their heads.

The holidays are a time to love and support each other. Their families, friends, and neighbors appreciated the season.


End file.
